


don't get salty, sweetie

by meganface



Series: they lesbianing together [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Hanging Out, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganface/pseuds/meganface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her phone vibrated in her pocket. '<i>sweet or salty pcorn?</i>' it said, from Leanne. '<i>sweet wtf</i>' Michaela replied because seriously what the fuck? Go sweet or go home. A second later and there was a reply. '<i>salty wtf. guess were not sharin</i>'. Damn fucking straight Michaela wasn't gonna share if it was salty. She had actual standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't get salty, sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. first fic posted in a while after deleting them all cos that's just the way it is
> 
> this is random but we need more girl/girl fics and the idea of female!ian/mickey pleases me a lot and this was really fun to write so yolo? ian is leanne and mickey is michaela (obviously). this is set idk in some au wonderland where their relationship is kinda at the stage where ian/mickey's is in season five
> 
> and the biggest thank you to billie (stitchandrepair) for being alive and putting up with me

Rain poured from the sky, drops loudly smacking against the windows. Michaela yanked up the zip of her hoody, trying to get herself a little warmer because the radiators sure as shit weren't helping. That's kinda what happens when no one pays the heating bill.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. ' _sweet or salty pcorn?_ ' it said, from Leanne. ' _sweet wtf_ ' Michaela replied because seriously what the fuck? Go sweet or go home. A second later and there was a reply. ' _salty wtf. guess were not sharin_ '. Damn fucking straight Michaela wasn't gonna share if it was salty. She had actual standards.

She chucked her phone on the cluttered coffee table, getting a cigarette out of her pack. She lit it with the lighter she stole off Iggy a couple days back; a plain bic he'd drawn skulls on. Like he was some rebellious teenager sticking it to the man and not fucking twenty-one years old.

Michaela rolled her eyes and took another drag, breathing the smoke out through her nostrils. She was getting impatient. Sure, realistically, she knew Leanne was like two minutes from walking through the door, but it was so fucking rare to have an empty house, one that was gonna be empty for some time, that Michaela was just waiting for something to go down. Her dad coming back from his big deal early, Iggy deciding not to stay at his girl's place, Iggy and his girl deciding to stay _here_ \- the list went on.

Between drags she chewed at her nails, black polish chipped.

\-------

Michaela was on her third cigarette when Leanne finally arrived, knocking the door as she opened it.

"Kay?" she called.

"In here."

Leanne was fucking soaked through, hair plastered to her head, clothes dripping on the floor. She chucked her bag at Michaela (which was just as wet, the bitch) before asking, "Cool if I borrow some clothes?"

Michaela shrugged, all casual like, and watched Leanne walk away. Honestly though? She sort of had a thing for Leanne in her clothes. It didn't happen a lot but it seriously fed into her possessive streak, Leanne walking around in shit that she owned.

Whilst she waited, Michaela looked through the bag on her lap. She dumped the packs of popcorn in the bowl on the coffee table then got out the dvds. Hers eyes rolled immediately. Leanne had the biggest boner for Michelle Rodriquez, like it was fucking ridiculous; Fast and Furious and Resident Evil were the only films she brought with her.

"'Ey, you even capable of watchin' a movie without this chick in it?" Michaela asked as Leanne came strolling back into the living room. She was wearing a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a faded Green Day shirt that used to be Colin's. She looked good.

Leanne smirked. "Sure, but why would I?"

"Oh, you got jokes today, huh?" Michaela smirked right back, scooching over slightly so there was room for Leanne to sit. At her outstretched hand, Michaela passed her the cigarette, watching as she took a long, deep drag. "Rough day?"

Leanne shrugged. "Carl's suspended for fighting, Fi is freaking out about it and Lip's being a dick."

"Mm, no surprise there." Michaela waited for Leanne's halfhearted complaint about it being okay for her to say shit about her family 'cause it was her family and all that, but none came. She looked deflated, staring at the ceiling, cigarette now forgotten about, just dangling from her fingers. Michaela prodded her in the thigh. "You good?"

A soft, private smile brightened Leanne's face minutely. "Yeah, I'm good." She leaned in closer and placed a light kiss on Michaela's lips.

It was enough to quicken Michaela's heartbeat, have her eager for more, but she could tell that wasn't Leanne's goal. She cleared her throat, picking up the baggy of weed from Leanne's bag. "Wanna light up?"

With almost child-like excitement, Leanne nodded, taking the baggy from her. It smelt like the good stuff, the shit Kev kept instead of selling.

Leanne rolled a couple joints with it, her nimble fingers working with practised ease. As much as she hated to admit it, Michaela couldn't deny that the girl had it down to a science. 

The first one she made she passed to Michaela and lit for her. Michaela inhaled, deep, savouring the taste of the weed, the slight scratch at the back of her throat it caused.

"Good shit, huh?" Leanne said, muffled as she licked the papers, sealing her joint.

Michaela nodded, exhaling a big plume of smoke. It was. Already she could feel her body relaxing, slouching back against the lumpy cushions. She glanced sideways at Leanne, watched her eyes flutter shut as she blew little smoke rings. Michaela couldn't take her eyes off the perfect O her lips made, was fixated on them. And when Leanne, smiling lazily, turned to face her Michaela surged forward, hand at the back of Leanne's neck to pull her closer so she was within kissing distance.

Any and all finesse flew out the fucking window as soon Leanne licked at the seam of her lips. Michaela blindly put out her joint in the ashtray, using her now free hand to tangle in Leanne's hair, still a little damp.

"Mm, wait," Leanne mumbled against her mouth, pulling back.

It took all of Michaela's restraint not to follow her lips. "What?"

"Just gotta..." Leanne took two quick little drags of her joint and put it out. "Alright," she said, straightening up, smirking.

And fuck did Michaela want; there was something about how Leanne got when she was stoned, this lazy, cocksure quality like all of her confidence rose to the surface. And where usually Michaela would mock her for it, when she was stoned or high or drunk she couldn't hide the fact that she loved it.

Leanne stretched, half laying on the couch with her legs open and bent at the knee. "You done staring or should I give you a minute?" she drawled, digging her toes into Michaela's ass cheek.

Michaela's eyes fell to Leanne's crotch then darted up to her eyes, taking in the sight of her. She got up on her knees and crawled onto Leanne's lap, sinking down and leaning back on her legs. Just sat there staring like an idiot.

"Come here," Leanne said, barely louder than a whisper, her hands sliding up Michaela's thighs.

It was like something just snapped, whatever daze Michaela was in lifting. She bent forward and bracketed Leanne's head, her arms on the arm of the couch. 

None of this was new. The feeling of Leanne's hands grabbing her hips, pulling them down so they could grind against each other wasn't new. Leanne biting at her bottom lip, kissing her like she'd never get to do it again wasn't new. But Michaela was losing it already, her back arched, grinding helplessly against Leanne; she was forcing back moans but when one would escape it made Leanne hold onto her harder and in turn rile Michaela up even more. Fuck, they weren't even naked. Were fully clothed even, and yet.

Leanne's hands trailed back to squeeze at Michaela's ass and they needed to move this to the bedroom, seriously.

Michaela tried to mutter that but Leanne wasn't letting up, her hands trailing across Michaela's lower back, a distraction. This was going to happen right here. A mix of panic and arousal stirred inside Michaela until she didn't know what the fuck she wanted to do.

As if hearing her thoughts, Leanne said, "Take your shirt off," her voice all croaky and demanding, fingers tugging at Michaela's clothes.

Somehow the two of them were able to strip down to their underwear, the blanket covering them. Leanne's bra was this dark purple colour and made her tits look great.

Michaela pinged back the elastic of her little black boy shorts just to hear Leanne yelp and they tussled for a little while, nearly toppling to the floor countless times.

"Think you're so tough, huh, li'l miss ROTC?" Michaela said as she attempted to get Leanne in a headlock, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep from giggling whilst Leanna tickled her ribs. It was a dirty move; Leanne knew that tickling basically put Michaela at her mercy.

That's how she wound up on her back pinned to couch, Leanne hovering above her. Michaela bucked her hips up both to try to gain leverage and to get some fucking contact, have the weight of Leanne on top of her,  _something_  to get this back to what it started off as.

Leanne chuckled, pressed a kiss to her temple. "Now who's tough?" she asked, finally, finally, settling between Michael's legs. She got a hand behind Michaela, unclasping her bra in a matter of seconds. "Take it off."

It was awkward, with Leanne staying so close, for Michaela to slide the straps down her arms but she didn't dare tell Leanne to get off. She dropped her bra to the floor, gasping suddenly as Leanne swooped down, caught a nipple in her mouth and sucked lightly.

"Fuck, come on." Michaela was flat out panting, pulling Leanne's head down against her and then pushing her back; push, pull, push, pull for over a minute until Leanne was done. "Fucker," Michaela groaned, slapping Leanne's ass in response to her smile. "You shy all of a sudden?" 

Leanne rolled her eyes but undid her bra. Michaela liked Leanne's tits. A lot. Leanne sometimes said she felt self-conscious because they weren't all that big but Michaela found them - cute wasn't the right word. And who the fuck called tits cute? But Leanne had a little birthmark on the right one and they were little and just as pale as the rest of her and. Yeah, they were fucking adorable.

A loud, exaggerated noise, Leanne cleared her throat, dragging Michaela's thoughts, and eyes, away from her chest. She was smiling, crooked and teasing, and Michaela had to kiss it away.

They made out for a little while until they were doing little more than gasping into each others' mouths, fingers working on each other over the fabric of their underwear.

"Wanna get my fuckin' mouth on you," Michaela panted, biting at Leanne's lip.

Leanne slowed down her fingers, rubbing small circles against Michaela's clit. "Yeah? Gonna eat me out?"

Fuck. Micheala dropped her head back. She fucking loved eating her out - loved eating _any_ girl out. And maybe that made her the biggest fucking dyke ever but shit if wasn't true.

They switched position, Leanne getting a hand in her hair, tugging lightly. "C'mon, Kay."

She dropped one last kiss to Leanne's lips and then made her way south, dropping biting kisses to the little swell of Leanne's tits, the flat plane of her stomach until she reached the tip of her underwear. She spent a couple seconds looking up through her lashes at Leanne panting and staring right back at her. Fuck.

Michaela couldn't get her mouth on her soon enough. The second she had Leanne's panties off, she all but fucking dived head first onto her cunt, ignoring the awkward way she had to bend down.

Leanne sucked in a big breath, fingers tangling in Michaela's hair. "Yeah," she sighed, all dreamy-like, "fuck."

There was a lot of shit Michaela could do to draw this out. She could fuck her tongue into Leanne, ignoring her clit til she was begging for it; could finger her, shallow, and softly flick her tongue over her clit. But Michaela - she didn't want it slow today. And judging by the way Leanne was pushing her hips up, muttering "come on, come on" under her breath, she didn't either.

And honestly, Michaela prefered it like this; fingers sliding inside easily, crooking "right there, fuck, Kay" and her mouth suckling on Leanne's clit, messy and sloppy with it, Leanne holding her down just where she wanted her. _Using_ her. Taking what she needed and knowing exactly what it did to Michaela, how fucking wet it made her.

Michaela's free hand squeezed Leanne's hip then rubbed up over her stomach until she could reach her nipple, drag her thumbnail over it just like Leanne loved.

"Oh, oh fuck." Leanne's legs were beginning to tremble and Michaela worked her mouth harder, fucked her fingers into her faster and faster, her own hips grinding down against the couch cushions 'cause fuck did this get her off.

She moaned against Leanne, silently cursing when her hair was yanked even harder.

"Kay don- don't fuckin' stop, _shit_ ," Leanne moaned, voice breathy and just so fucking hot.

God, Michaela wanted to make her come, knew she was close, right there on the edge. She switched to pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and that was it-

Leanne's legs tensed and tightened against Michaela's head and she let out this long, high-pitched whine, back arching as she chased after every bit of pleasure she could get.

"Fuck, Kay." She sounded so fucked out, weak with it, gently pushing Michaela away when it got to be too much.

Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, Michaela sat up, stared at the pink flush that spread from Leanne's face to her chest. She was still breathing hard but she seemed more alert now, a glint in her eye.

"Get over here," she said, laughing quietly when Michaela scrambled to get her panties off and straddle her lap.

They were back to their earlier position, Leanne holding her close so she could kiss the shit out of her. And it was good, sure but she just she needed Leanne to fucking do something.

"Come on, you douche." Her voice wasn't nearly as demanding as she wanted it to be, too distracted by the hickey Leanne was sucking into the skin of her throat.

The bitch that she was, Leanne smiled against her, nudged her nose behind her ear. "Come on what? What d'you want?"

Michaela could hear the cockiness in her voice, was a second away from punching her in the ovaries when Leanne sunk two fingers into her. Michaela's breath caught in the back of her throat, hands clasping Leanne's shoulders, simply holding on as Leanne just got right fucking to it. No build up, nothing

It was fucking perfect, Leanne's fingers relentlessly fucking into her and the heel of her hand rubbing against her clit. Not like she needed that; Leanne knew how to finger her so well she could get her off doing just that (had done countless times).

Generally, Michaela liked to keep a least little dignity when they fucked but she was failing. Failed a lot, actually. Back arched, she rode Leanne's hand, burying her face in her neck both to muffle the noises she was making and hide her face.

Leanne held her closer, arm wrapped around her back, tight. "You gonna come?" She sounded almost as turned on as Michaela felt and yeah, Michaela was close, closer than she realised before.

"Y-yeah, jesus." Her hips started to roll faster and she clung to Leanne as her neck was kissed and sucked and - "God, fuck," she moaned, biting Leanne's collarbone as she came, riding it out until she was shaking from being oversensitive.

Not giving even the smallest shit about how sweaty they were and that the blanket was now on the floor and they were naked in the living room, Michaela slumped against Leanne, trying to catch her breath. Wanted to stay close for a while longer.

In the quiet, Michaela noticed that the sound of rain was even louder than before; imposing and harsh, messing with her afterglow.

"Mmf, fuck off."

"I just got you off so hard you probably cried and you're telling me to fuck off?"

Michaela snorted. "Not you, rain. And no, dick. Fucking cried." None of those were actual sentences but Leanne hummed like she got it. And she probably did seeing as she'd put up with Michaela's dumbass post-orgasm non-sentences like, a _lot_.

"Okay, come on," Leanne started, tapping Michaela's ass, "we should probably shower."

Michaela groaned.

"Maybe take a nap after."

Michaela could do that.

\-------

They took a quick shower, more standing under the hot spray of water than anything else. Sleepy and relaxed from the sex and the weed, all Michaela did was throw on a random oversized t-shirt then collapse into bed. She could hear Leanne pottering about in the living room, probably making it look less like they'd just fucked, and then she slid in behind Michaela, kissing the back of her neck, arm draped over her waist.

"D'you 'member to put-"

"A chair against the doorknob, yeah."

"Mm, good."

Michaela fell asleep to the gentle sound of Leanne breathing.

And woke, abruptly, to the sound of her dumb fuck of a brother pounding on her bedroom door, calling her name.

"'Ey come on! I gotta piss!"

Michaela growled into her pillow. "Then go the fuck outside and do it!" she yelled, elbowing Leanne when she snickered.

"We should probably get up, though," Leanne said, stretching and dragging down the sheets. She stood and put on the sweatpants from earlier. "Hey, Iggy."

Michaela listened to them chat for a little bit, rolling her eyes. "Thought you had to piss?" With a groan, she sat up, yanking up the sheet, scraped her hair back off her face and put it up in a messy bun.

As soon as Iggy was in the bathroom, Michaela put on her bra and sweats. She was still feeling loose and relaxed but Iggy's arrival had put a bit of dampener on her mood. Her plans for the day didn't include her brother fucking cockblocking her and coaxing her and Leanne into playing Borderlands.

Leanne came back over to where she was on the edge of the bed, put her hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "Come on, I'm starving, let's eat." All she did was laugh when Michaela groaned again, smushing her face into Leanne's lower stomach and grabbing her ass. "Come on, we can order pizza."

Pizza did sound good and-

"Well shit, should I give you a second?" Iggy said, laughter in his voice, finally leaving the room.

Though she didn't want to move an inch, could happily stay in bed with Leanne for the rest of the day, Michaela let Leanne drag her out into the kitchen. The fridge was cold where Michaela leaned on it, lazy, watching Leanne call for the pizza as she lit a cigarette. Her hair was a fucking mess, sex-ruffled and all over the place and she looked sleepy, her mascara sort of smudged.

Michaela couldn't tear her fucking eyes off her.

\-------

The pizza was long gone and the early evening darkness made the house feel small and secluded. Resident Evil was on, all loud noises and fighting and shit. Michaela wasn't paying attention, chain-smoking and playing solitaire on Leanne's phone, her feet in Leanne's lap. Iggy was dozing in the armchair, head snapping up when something particularly loud happened in the film and woke him. She and Leanne had bet $10 on whether or not he'd wind up spilling the beer he had balanced on the arm of the chair.

The front door opened then slammed closed. Mandy stormed in, muttering angrily beneath her breath.

She stopped short when she saw them. "Hey, what's going on?" Her question was aimed at Leanne and Michaela rolled her eyes and got back to her game of solitaire.

"Just watching a movie, hanging out," Leanne answered. "What's up?" She sounded concerned, like maybe she was gonna get up and follow Mandy into the kitchen or something so they could talk.

Shrugging, Mandy sighed. "Nothin'. Just guy stuff, y'know?"

Iggy snorted (the door slamming probably woke him up), said, "Doubt it," and ignored Michaela's middle finger aimed at him as he walked out, burping.

"Whatever, you know what I mean," Mandy continued, glaring in Iggy's direction. "Your brother is kind of a prick."

Oh jesus, this shit again. "Why don't you just, oh I dunno, _stop fuckin' around with him_?" Michaela stubbed out her cigarette. All this bullshit drama with Lip was getting fucking old. She didn't see what the big deal was; dude was an arrogant dick and had a weird face.

"I'll talk to him, Mands," Leanne said, pinching the skin of Michaela's ankle. _Chastising_ her.

With a small smile in Leanne's direction, Mandy left, heading for the kitchen.

Bar the movie playing, the room fell silent. It felt good to just hang out, not really doing anything. They rarely had time to do shit like this, mostly rushing to get their clothes back on before anyone came back to whoever's house they were at. Or having no choice but to hang out with one or more of their siblings tagging along.

Michaela didn't even realise she was staring at Leanne, smiling slightly, until Leanne asked, "What's up with the happy face?"

"Shut up, nothin'"

"Sounds like bullshit." Leanne got this look on her face, a flash of mischief. "Sounds like total bullshit," she continued. Her hold on Michaela's ankle tightened and she yanked, a sudden movement.

Michaela almost threw the phone halfway across the fucking room. Didn't have a chance to say anything before Leanne was leaning down and kissing her, half playful half dirty as fuck.

"You looked _smitten_ ," Leanne whispered, pulling back only an inch or two.

"Oh, fuck off, man." But Michaela could feel herself smiling and jesus, she was getting soft.

\-------

By the time Leanne left that evening, she was sporting at least three fresh new hickies, standing out stark against her skin. 

They'd fucked again, in Michaela's room this time, just kind of lazily groping each other, no rush. Leanne set her ipod up on the docking station and they'd turned up the music until Michaela could barely make out Leanne's moans.

And let it be said that Michaela had to stop _five times_ to complain about Leanne's shitty ass music taste. Like, it was that bad.

"What is it with you," she had panted after, "and this fucking Bombay Bicycle bullshit?"

Leanne had snorted. "It's Bombay Bicycle Club, actually."

Right. Like Michaela could care less.

"So, we still on for Saturday?" Leanne asked, leaning against the front door, zipping up her jacket.

They had vague plans involving some of Leanne's ROTC army friends. Michaela didn't really give a shit but Leanne wanted them to meet her, had promised the guys wouldn't be all pervy about the whole dyke thing and that the girls wouldn't be freaked out by it. Plus they were going to some divey little bar so at least she could drink. That was good enough.

She shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Leanne smiled, gave her one final quick but hard kiss. "Alright, I'll text you."

"Yeah. See ya."

Leanne did this dorky little salute and left.

It wasn't even that late - Michaela had even had a nap - but she was so tired, in this really nice, content way. She slowly made her way to the living room, picked up her smokes and lighter from the table. Snorted at what was beside them.

Unopened, in the big plastic bowl, were two bags of popcorn. One salty, one sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> ta-dah!
> 
> I'm zombiesofdesign on tumblr if idk you wanna do something with that information


End file.
